Gretel
Gretel is the main character in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. Actor Portrayal *Gretel is portrayed by Gemma Arterton. *Young Gretel is portrayed by Alea Sophia Boudodimos. Biography Gretel was born to Adrianna and her husband. Hansel is her only brother. They grew up in a small cottage in the forest outside Augsburg. Childhood Not much is known about her childhood. It is likely after the encounter with the Candy Witch in the Gingerbread House that she and Hansel must spend their childhood learning about witchcraft and witches. Adult Life As an adult, she and Hansel now kill witches for a living. They travel from village to village, ridding them of witches. Personality From the very beginning, Gretel proves to be more than capable. She's very resourceful and intuitive; this is seen as Gretel uses a nail to free herself from the Candy Witch's lock. She is very brave, even as a child. As we are introduced to older Hansel and Gretel, we see a woman who is smart, cunning, strong, kind, and knows how to take care of herself. Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Hansel & Gretel arrive at Augsburg where they stop from Sheriff Berringer killing Mina. Hansel then checks for signs of witchery on her body. Then he and Gretel investigate a house in the forest where they encounter the Tall Witch. After a brief battle ensues, the Tall Witch is captured. They found on her, a scroll which tells of The Blood Moon. They arrive at the mayor's quarters then he introduces them to Jackson. Hansel, Gretel, and Jackson then go to a pub. At the pub, Jackson tells of the recent abduction sightings. Ben arrives and asks them questions. Then a man arrives and said that there was a witch and she sent a message before he said anything, he explodes. The Horned Witch is in the forest. She is tricked into thinking that it is a boy in the woods but it was really a pumpkin dressed in the clothes Hansel was seen buying earlier. The Horned Witch then battles Hansel & Gretel but she eventually brought in by the pair. At the station, she is questioned and she says that the blood of twelve moons is soon collected. They soon deduce that they need one more a child to complete the ritual. The witches were in need of a girl born in April. As Hansel goes to get the girl and Gretel stays behind. Muriel arrives and attacks Gretel. Muriel throws Gretel through the window. Ben then puts her in a wheelbarrow and takes her to the safety of his home. Jackson tries to help but he is killed in the process. The next morning, Gretel awakens and is given porrid=ge. Gretel then goes through Ben's stuff and sees a picture of her mother. Later, Gretel searches the forest for Hansel. She is eventually cornered by the sheriff and his men. He beats her until she can barely stand and Edward comes to saves her by killing them. He then takes her to a spring where he tends to his wounds and gives her a drink of water. As he leaves she asks him for his name and she asks why did he help her; Edward tells her that trolls serve witches. Gretel arrives at an old house where she meets Hansel. The two soon figured out that is their old house. Muriel arrives to take Gretel and she stabs Hansel. At the Sabbath, Gretel is tied to a stone and was to be killed. Hansel arrives and kills many of the witches. With the help of Edward, she breaks free from the restraints and fights Muriel. Muriel manages to escapes and Gretel helps Edward. Gretel arrives at the old Gingerbread House. There, she and Hansel manage to kill Muriel. By the end of the film, Hansel & Gretel brings along Edward and Ben to aid in their witch hunting. Powers & Abilities Active Powers Immunity To Evil Witchcraft: 'She is immune to the spells and charms of evil witches. This is probably Hansel's and hers most powerful defense against the witches. Natural Abilities 'Advanced Fighting Skills: She is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Agility: She acquired this skill through intense combat training. Other Powers/Abilities Weapon Mastery: She is experienced with weapons as they use it to defeat witches. Quotes main article: Gretel/Quotes Relationships Hansel=As the only family she's got left, she is always there for him. They care about each other so much. |-|Adrianna=She is more confused about her mother than Hansel is. She once dreamed of her. Gretel later discovers her mother's true intentions and forgives her. |-|Mina=Gretel met Mina because everyone thought she was a witch. Later they became best friends. She is her future sister-in-law. They all continue their journey to kill Muriel and her evil witches. Mina is later killed at Muriel's hands, but Gretel and Hansel avenge her death. |-|Ben=When they first meet, she gives him advice about killing witches. Later during witch attack he rescues her and also informs her about her mother's fate. Ben is now a friend of Gretel. |-|Edward=Since the events of the film, Gretel and Edward are now friends. Etymology A diminutive of Grete. Pronounced GRE-tel. In Scandinavian and German, the name means pearl. Other origins for the name include Scandinavian, German. The name Gretel is most often used as a name for females. Abbreviation of Margaret. Fighting Style Despite her feminine nature and her stature, Gretel is as tough and strong as any man, even stronger. Her melee weapon is usually a blade that is kept in her crossbow, and her weapon of choice being the crossbow. See Also Gretel Gallery Gallery H&G EV.png|Hansel & Gretel. Cs.png|Coming soon banner. 06fded95c7cb980174b85c9d9881f418.jpg|Gretel's info. Hansel & Gretel sleeps.jpg|Gretel & Hansel sleeps. Hearing the door open..jpg|Gretel hears that the door is opening. Seeing the tall witch..jpg|Gretel sees the Tall Witch. Gretel in the pub image.jpg|Gretel, Ben and Jackson in the pub. Before the Horned Witch.jpg|Gretel and Hansel looks at Jackson, Gretel awakens.jpg|Gretel, upon awakening. Gretel with Ben.jpg|Gretel in Ben's house. In the forest.jpg|In the forest, looking for Hansel. Gretel investigates.jpg|Gretel investigates. looking at Edward....jpg|Staring at Edward. saving Edward.jpg|Saving Edward. Gretel...jpg|Gretel image. Looking down at the Desert Witch.jpg|Gretel, about to kill the Desert Witch. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witch Category:Living Category:White Witch Category:Protagonist Category:Witch Hunters characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Human